koeifandomcom-20200223-history
AKB48 no Yabou/Story Events
English translations of the limited time story events in AKB48 no Yabou. #1 Opening First Half: Witch and Witch Chapter 1 First Arc Witch and Witch :Narration: A girl with a supernatural aura walks through the town. She is a witch. She's not human. :Alti: What nonsense... I'm a normal human. I just have a tad more beauty and splendorous capabilities than most people. That's all it is, but everyone rejects me... I'm hated by them. I wonder if there is anyone who has the same powers or beauty as me. What am I saying? Of course there isn't. I am me. :Alti: Phew... The only one I can trust is myself. Frankly speaking, maybe there is no one else out there who can keep up with my powers. Well, fine. I'll strengthen my powers and refine my beauty. Someday, the world will recognize me. ;Afterthought :Alti: How humiliating... Even someone as magnificent as me has her slumps. Chapter 1 Second Arc Tormented Witch :Alti: These past few years I've been told I'm nothing but a witch. But, it's the world which refuses to change. This war holds the world by its throat, but these incompetent fools do nothing to change it. Or they waste their days praying away to the Goddess. What a rotten world. If they wish to worship someone, they should worship the luxurious me. That's it! I'm a genius... Those losers of the Lion Mane's said they had power of song. I should use that to become the Goddess! The world would be mine! Then little ol' beautiful me can change this good-for-nothing world. Pretty sure there was a Goddess Temple somewhere near here. Got to check it out. :Voice: Thou seeks power? Then I shall bestow it upon thee. Now, receive my gift. :Alti: A song? Within my mind? Is this The Hymn? ;Afterthought :Alti: Back then, I hated everything. I got upset for stupid reasons. Chapter 2 Alti's Rebirth :Alti: You pests can come at me however you like. It changes nothing. Ha! Took care of them, but what are these things? Smash one, and another flies in its place. These bee monstrosities just keep coming! It appears The Hymn made me a priestess. If I didn't have this power, I may have bit the dust. Still (chuckles), no need to fret. Now those monsters don't stand a chance against my strength and beauty. Perhaps it's time I've shown it to the world. The Witch of Stohel must be known for her allure and her priestess powers. How I relish the thought of those who once despised me kneeling to my feet! Now, let my ambition begin! ;Afterthought :Alti: I was shocked when I first became a priestess. Absolute power must have gotten to me. Chapter 3 Power of the Future :Alti: Haaa! Geez, these hideous beasts are always a pain! At least I can show off my beauty and strength by taking them down. I suppose that gives them some purpose for existing. :Mepis: Kyaah! :Alti: Hmm? What's that? :Bear: Grrrr! :Mepis: S,Someone... :Bear: Rwwr... :Mepis: Huh!? I'm saved? :Alti: What is a child doing out here!? (Saved her without hesitation... Go, me.) :Mepis: Uh, um, were you... Did you do magic? :Alti: Indeed. ...You appear uninjured, so all is well. Run back home now. :Mepis: P,Please wait! I beg of you, accept me as your disciple. Uh, I'm still talking to you. Just a moment of your time, please! I'll do anything you want. I want to get stronger and protect the people of my village... Hey, hold up! I'm asking you to listen to me here! ;Afterthought :Alti: Our first meeting could've been worse. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. Chapter 4 Witch and Girl Meet :Mepis: Wait for me~~! :Alti: ...(sigh)... What's your problem? Aren't you afraid of me? :Mepis: Why would I be? You're my savior! :Alti: My name is Alti. Ever heard of the Witch of Stohel? You're looking right at her. :Mepis: Er, I... don't follow? It doesn't change that you saved me. You must be strong! So... please teach me how to be stronger! I have to protect my village! :Alti: Tough luck. I don't have the time and I'm not obligated to be with you. I took the trouble of saving you, so go home already. :Mepis: No! I don't want to! You can't make me! :Alti: (Ugh, of all the people to cling to me, it had to be this meddlesome girl.) Listen, I'm too strong for you. If I train you now, you might die to my teachings. :Mepis: Then, how much stronger do I need to be? :Alti: How about until you can defeat a monster like the one we saw earlier? Then, I just might consider it. (That way, she can guard her village herself without dragging me into it.) :Mepis: O, Okay, got it! I'll be your disciple for sure! I'll do my best! ;Afterthought :Alti: That little girl really was an eyesore back then. Chapter 5 Their Promise? :Mepis: Gotta try hard! That pretty lady praised me! But, what do I do now? I should try reading a magic tome first. Think the village chief had one somewhere. (shuffle, shuffle) Found it! Hmm, uh-huh... this thing goes like this and... Pow! Ah, something came out! Now I can use magic too! I have to keep trying! ;Afterthought :Mepis: I was so into it. That pretty lady inspired me! Chapter 6 A Glimpse of Genius :Mepis: I should try using this spell next. Okay, says that I need a magic circle and these ingredients. Out I go to get them. This looks like a good spot. The river can provide the right setting I need. Hmm? What's this? "God... of the Underworld?" A divine power is emitting from it. :Voice: Ye, thy chosen one. Receive thy gift. :Mepis: Oh my! What's this power flowing into me!? :Voice: That be The Hymn. Thy priestess ye shall become so that the world's future can be set. :Mepis: Uh, I don't understand what's going on, but I am stronger now! I'll become that lady's disciple in no time! ;Afterthought :Mepis: It was surprising to learn all of this outta the blue. Chapter 7 Training and Destiny :Alti: Right, you do that. (chuckles) I look forward to hearing your results. ...Whew, that's one paragraph down. I finally have the basics down. To think that those who once shunned in the past now beckon to be within the palm of my hand to seek sanctuary... I mustn't let this opportunity slip from me. I have to dominate this rotten world with my beauty as soon as possible. The depraved Followers of Truth sound ripe for my taking. They shall serve my purposes well. And so it shall be that my charm and strength will be the spark that eradicates the wars in Le Chant. ;Afterthought :Alti: Becoming a priestess truly swept me off my feet. Chapter 8 Illustrious Ruler :Mepis: Yay~! There you are, pretty lady! I found you! :Alti: What? You talking to me!? (Who does this girl think she is?) :Mepis: Sister Alti~! I got strong enough to slay that monster just as was promised! :Alti: What are you babbling about? What promise? :Mepis: You forgot!? Don't you remember three years ago? Near Molbid? You saved my life! :Alti: Molbid, you say? Ah... That's your dialect, is it. So you're that girl from then. You don't need to become my disciple if you can defeat those monsters. :Mepis: My home is a-okay! Thanks to your protective barrier, everyone's safe. I want to repay your kindness and serve you! I would be soo happy! :Alti: Fine. Show me what you can do. :Alti: This place should be far enough. Come at me with everything you have. :Mepis: Uh, isn't that dangerous? :Alti: Are you daft? Who do you think you're talking to? Stop stalling and show me. :Mepis: Um, if you say so... I do want to be accepted by you. Okey-dokey! Here I go! :Alti: !? This power... She became a priestess? ...Hmmm, that's enough. Serve me well. I'll brief you on the details later. Never thought The Hymn would select a little girl like that to be a priestess. She still a long way to go. Perhaps I should tutor her a little. Hmph, must be getting soft if I'm worrying about someone else. Well, it's not a bad feeling... ;Afterthought :Alti: To think that little girl became a priestess... What a masterpiece. Chapter 9 Reunion and That Power Category: Lore